Command and Conquer
by BrokenSaniity
Summary: Bulgaria's simple evening to himself is suddenly disrupted when an unwanted Romanian happens to come over... Or rather, break in. What kind of messed up adventure could Romania drag Bulgaria into? Rated T cause of Bulgaria and his potty mouth and I'm paranoid.


**AN; So hi guys! Um... This is just a really quick one shot that happened in a chatzy rp between me (Romania) and my new Bulgaria. This is quite literally what happened except I revised it a bit. -coughsoIdidn'thavetoincludeothercharacter scough- But yeah... Enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Hetalia or the characters! .v.**

* * *

The whole day was mostly quiet... Well... That's what a certain Bulgarian thought as he sat on his couch with the remote in hand as he channel surfed. With a soft sigh, he frowned a bit. "Damn... All they ever show now are stupid shows. What happened to all the good stuff like... Jackie Chan or whatever shit used to be on?" he grumbled to no one in particular, letting out a sigh as he flicked the T.V. off.

Just when he thought he was going to have a nice, quiet day, a loud knock sounded from the door. _Damn... Who could that be? _he thought, going to get up off the couch with a sigh. Not even half way to the door and whining could be heard.

"Bulgaria! Open the dooor!" a sudden whine came. Not even having to do anything, the door soon opened anyways. Bulgaria just stared, looking rather peeved that his intruder just let himself in. Things could be worst... Could be so much worst... He kept telling himself that at least. Maybe if he thought it could be so much worst, then maybe this whole situation would get better and things could go back to being normal... Or so he thought.

Not much warning, and the Romanian launched himself onto his long time best friend, tackling the other with as much force as he could muster to show how much he missed the Bulgarian. Bulgaria sighed unhappily, the situation only escalating further. "Yeah... Hey Romania..."

The wine red-eyed nation puts a bone crushing hug upon the other. "I've missed you so much! It's almost like it's been decades since I've seen you! Even though that's not really true since I think the last time I actually saw you was about a week ago... But that's besides the point! I found you and now we can spend time together again and stuff and it'll be so much fun! Did I mention that I missed you?" he talked and talked, eyes shining as he kept a tight grip on his friend.

Bulgaria sighed, listening to the boy go on and on, missing most of what was said in the first place. "Yeah yeah, I get it." He patted him, "You missed me and now we can do stuff. Now please let me breathe."

Doing as told, the Romanian released him, sighing contentedly and turning and taking in a deep breath, open door long forgotten. Bulgaria looked at him with a rather indescribable look. If one saw it, they'd have probably pee'd themselves. Being oblivious, Romania failed to realize or notice the other's death glare. _Please, whatever God is out there... Please let this idiot leave..._ Bulgaria silently prayed. Things slowly began to get weirder and weirder, no longer can the situation be considered 'normal'.

"Bulgaria... Do you feel that?"

The dark-haired nation raised a brow at him, letting out an exasperated sigh. "What do you mean?" He asked, "Feel what? Are you alright or..."

Romania instantly cut him off, pointing dangerously to the doorway and barely missed hitting him in the nose. "There's a Hungarian somewhere in here..." he growled out, red eyes slit as he looked around, planning a new game of command and conquer to defeat the Hungarian before she had the idea to do the same to him. "YOU'RE ON MY TEAM BUL!" he shouted, grabbing his arms and pulling him to find the target.

"What?" he muttered before being tugged towards the other, stumbling. "You sense a Hungarian? Well that's a new one.."

Romania puffs his cheeks. "You don't understand Bulgaria... I. Can. Sense. It! It's almost like a 7th sense!" he said, getting a bit too involved in this now as he poked his chest. "Now don't back sass me soldier! We have a dangerous mission up ahead..." he muttered, turning on his heel and going back to 'scouting' the room like this was actually some sort of war.

"Seventh sense?" he asked before shaking his head and crossing his arms and walking after the other. "What's the sixth..? You know, never mind. I don't think I really want to know."

Holding his hands behind his back, the strawberry blonde looked around. "That Hungarian has to be here somewhere... And I won't stop until I find them!" he cried, eyes fiery as he instantly went to wreck the room.

About half way through, he had given up, clinging to Bulgaria's legs. "I don't get it! Where are they?! I give up... Bulgariiiaaaa, I'm hungryyyy." he whined, tears in his eyes as he complained. So much for being the fearless leader...

Letting out another sigh, the dark-eyed Bulgarian facepalmed. Not only was he being clung to by a childish Romanian, but his once clean living room was now in a mess. "If you clean up this mess... I'll maybe cook you something..." he grumbled out, looking over the mess and not the man who was clinging to his legs. "I swear... I could go without having to babysit sometimes..." he grumbled, trying to shake him off his legs.

Releasing the Bulgarian rather quickly, it almost made him fall over from the sudden force of him trying to shake him off. "Da! I can do that!" he said, jumping up off the ground with a new-found fiery look in his eyes. He saluted him and was off, instantly picking up throw pillows and putting the cushions back where they belonged on the couch.

Arms crossed, Bulgaria watched, a scowl set upon his face as he turns to walk to the kitchen, to oblige to his part of the bargain and cook up something simple for the unwanted company he had over.

In the end... The door was never really closed or the Hungarian ever found. Could she have ever been there anyways? No one knows... But all throughout the day, Romania kept claiming that he swore he felt her presence in the house...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! :3 R&R?~ Do it for the hope that Romania doesn't get beaten to death on his way home later? o-o**


End file.
